1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motion apparatus for circulatory stimulation and for therapy of vascular diseases of the leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unsatisfactory blood circulation in legs particularly occurs with professionals who often sit at a desk and with people who, during the performance of their job, have to stand for extended periods of times. It has been shown that in such cases, blood circulation can be stimulated by means of therapeutic movement of the ankles. Devices have been created which cause a rhythmic tipping movement of the foot relative to the lower leg. It is advantageous if the device forces a tilting movement with a push-pull motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,111 describes an apparatus having two pedals connected with one another by a two-armed tipping lever, the pivotal axis of which moves perpendicularly to the pivotal axis of the pedal. The magnitude of force for operation can be adjusted by a friction brake on the pivotal axis of a pivotal lever.
In a device taught by GB-PS 2,031,742, pedals are connected to bellows and the bellows are connected with one another by a connecting pipe. While the magnitude of force necessary for activation can be adjusted in a single case by a friction brake, an adjustable valve in the connecting line serves such purpose.
In an apparatus taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,261, a motor drives the pedals in a push-pull motion. With such apparatus, the patient is more passive since the patient's feet are swung up and down about the ankles by the motor.